ZKD Reboot
by busterleader92
Summary: PPGD/Kamen Rider crossover. This is my own reboot story of the ZKD inspired by Kamen Rider Chrome. Join the Zodiac Knights as they team up with the Powerpuff Girls as they battle to protect Megaville from the Mazoku King Sauron and his Majin Monsters. Blossom X Dexter, Bubbles X Cody (OC), Buttercup X Chris (OC) X Fiona (OC).
1. Beginnings

**Zodiac Knight Draco**

**Episode 1: Beginnings**

Chris Tatsumi was asleep in his bed with the sun hitting his face. He covered his face with his blanket as he lay, sprawled out on his bed, snoring. He was 15 years old and had fitly built body for his age. He also has short, messy black hair that spiked up. In his hand he had a red rectangular case with a dragon emblem on it clutched tightly. "Ah… no… no…" he said in his sleep. "No more training I'm trained enough…" he said dazed in his sleep.

At that moment the door to his room shot open. "Hey Chris, it's time to get up!" a voice with a Russian accent said. It belonged to another boy his age named Dexter. Dexter was a tall boy. He was wearing a white lab coat, purple gloves and zipper boots over his blue denim jean. He had a pair of blue tinted black framed big U-shaped glasses which hide his eyes. He had well groomed red curly hair with some spikes at his crown and a short mullet.

- "I don't want to go to school. Five more minutes…" he groaned.

- "Chris, you know your father sent me here to wake you up and to help you on your education for this semester," said Dexter. "Besides your mother is making breakfast as we speak."

Suddenly, Chris shot up, awake and out of bed. "Alright food! Now you're speaking my language!"

All Dexter could do is smile. "You know, sometimes I wonder why do I have to put up with you and your enthusiasm." He chuckled.

The house they lived in was a manor. Of course it had to be seeing as his mother was royalty. She was known as Amy Okami, Leader of the Japanese Zodiac Warriors and former Queen of the Celestial Gods of Japan. She had been known as the Sun Goddess in her home country since the time before man ever walked the Earth.

- "Ohayo, Okaa-san!" Chris said cheerfully as he and Dexter sat down at the dining table with his mother. She had fair skin, long, silver white and wavy shoulder length hair, sapphire blue eyes, and dressed in a white kimono. She was also beautiful and in her early 40's, despite being a goddess.

- "Good morning, Ryu-kun, Dexter-kun," Amy smiled. His birth name was Christopher Ryusei Tatsumi, but his parents called him Ryusei. He also went by his nickname Chris.

- "Where's Sensei?" Dexter asked.

- "He's already left for work," Amy replied. "Now let's eat before breakfast is cold."

- "Itadakimasu!" said Chris as he and Dexter began to eat. After breakfast, the two boys went out of the house and walked along the path towards the gate.

The duo walked down the sidewalk towards Megaville High School, like they did every weekday morning. These two boys were not exactly normal, despite their appearance. There was something about them that not many people knew about and it would begin…Now!

The duo heard a ringing sound in their ears and quickly tensed up. Whenever they heard it, it meant that a Majin was attacking people. They were also getting a picture of where it was making its attack. The people around them didn't seem to have noticed but these two have. They quickly ran towards the source of the strange ringing.

They went into an area that had no one around and looking left and right to check. They then dug into their pockets and drew out identical rectangular cases. Well, they were identical in shape but not in color. Dexter's was green with a gold symbol of Taurus and Chris' was red with a dragon emblem on it. Identical belts materialized around their waists with crystal in the buckle that matched the rectangular cases in their hands. They then called out:

- "Zodiac Force, Dragon!"

- "Zodiac Force, Taurus!"

After the call, they snapped the cases to the right side of their belts and the crystals known as the Z-Crystals in their belt buckles flashed with energy. When the flash of energy dispersed, the two boys were replaced by two Knights in armor. From the symbols on the cases, it was easy to know who was who.

Dexter was clad in a suit of silver and green armor. The torso was covered in heavy combat armor with blocky shoulder pads while the rest of his body, the arms and legs, were covered in green armor. On his chestplate was the sign of Taurus. Black gauntlets adorned the hands while black boots were worn firmly on his feet. A green submachine gun was strapped on his belt. A green helmet fully covered his head and was equipped with a silver visor. A pair of golden horns rested upon his helmet. He looked almost robotic. Dexter's name in this form was Zodiac Knight ARMS.

Chris was donned in a red armor and a silver chestplate. A dragon symbol was placed on the front. He was wearing red and silver boots and gauntlets. On his left arm was an armguard that looked like a red dragon's head. His helmet was red which had a dragon symbol on the headpiece on top. The eyepieces were bright green. A silver mouthguard covered his mouth. Chris had become Zodiac Knight Draco.

ARMS and Draco stepped forward and sliding through the glass. The two Knights instantly entered a long tunnel which looked like it was made of glass and other reflective surfaces. In front of them were two pod-like vehicles bearing a slight color scheme that matched their armor. These were their modes of transportation in this place. They were called Knightriders.

ARMS and Draco quickly got inside and the safety attachments strapped them in. The roar of an engine echoed through the tunnel as the Knightriders came to life and raced towards their destination.

**Downtown Area…**

Meanwhile a monster was having a glorious time, smashing apart cars, tipping over light poles and causing mass panic that people starting to run for their lives. It was a Snake Majin. His body was covered by white scales and had snake skulls as shoulder guards. He had spikes on his forearms and had long braided hair that was actually a large concentration of snake tails, while his face was a hybrid of human and reptile with yellow eyes that had black narrow slits as pupils, and had two nostrils and fangs.

- "Oh, I love the s-s-s-smell of destruction in the morning," the Snake Majin laughed.

Suddenly, two large pod-like vehicles trimmed with red and green come speeding through the glass and skid to a stop in front of the Majin. The vehicles began to open and two warriors coming out of the pod.

- "That's far enough, Majin!" Draco exclaimed. "Why don't you just s-s-s-slither back to the rock from where you came from!"

ARMS frowned. "Snake jokes? Really?"

- "What? I thought it was funny," Draco shrugged.

- "We don't have time for this," ARMS said. "We got work to do."

The Snake Majin swung his arm through the air and a small army of gray armored werewolf-like soldiers appeared before the monster. "Wargs attack!" the monster shouted.

Complying with his orders, the gray armored soldiers they took out their small, gray swords before charging at the two Knights and trying the best to strike them. The robotic Knight pulled out his gun and blasted away several Wargs. Then he drew a card from his belt. He inserted the card into his gun called the Giga Blaster. "Strike Vent: Power Gloves!" A pair of large robotic green gauntlets materializes on ARMS' hands as he punched at the remaining three Wargs in the gut. Sparks exploded as the monsters were pushed back.

Draco, meanwhile, was fighting with the Snake Majin. The reptilian monster was a good monster and it was proving troublesome for Draco who wanted to take it down. He wanted to do it as fast as possible because he wanted to show off his moves. He pulled back an arm and swung his fist straight at the monster. Draco drew a card depicting a sword and slid it into his Dragon Visor, the arm-mounted card reader.

- "Sword Vent: Dragon Saber!" As soon as he said that the weapon appeared in his hand. It was a red broadsword with a dragon-like hilt. He charged towards the monster and used his sword to slash at the monster repeatedly. He leapt off and aimed his free hand at the creature, shooting fireballs at the monster. It hissed in pain from the explosions.

- "It's time for the grand finale!" Draco cried as he put his sword away and drew a card. It depicted his symbol on a glowing red background. "Final Vent!" He put it into his card reader and prepared his finisher.

A red dragon flew out of a nearby mirror. It looked like a European dragon, covered in red armor with gold claws and horns, small wings, and a gemstone on its chest. He spread his legs, going into a pose with his left arms bent in front of his chest and his right arm spread to the side and his arm bent with his hand facing forward. The red dragon flew around him. He then leapt into the sky with the dragon following. He flipped in the air and then got into a flying sidekick position with his right leg stretched out and his left leg tucked in. The red dragon got into position behind Draco and roared, spewing out a burst of flames that engulfed Draco and fired him like a missile at the Snake Majin.

- "Dragon Meteor!"

His foot smashed into the monster as the snake monster let out a scream of pain before it exploded in a blaze of fire.

- "Whoo! Too hot for you Scaleface!" Draco cheered.

ARMS walked up to Draco. "Do you always have to show off?"

- "Dex that monster got nothing on me!" Draco bragged. "So yea, there are no monsters in this city that can ever defeat the all powerful Draco the Dragon Knight!"

ARMS sighed. "Listen Chris, as leader of this team, it's my responsibility to keep you on the right path and pick your battles wisely. That is why your father picked me to keep a close eye on you. Now come on, we don't want to be late for our first day of school."

Draco nodded as he and ARMS entered their vehicle and drove through a pane of glass.

At the same moment standing on a nearby rooftop, watching the events, several strange figures were watching from the shadows, one of which looked like a feminine version of the Serpent. "Zodiac Knights…" It muttered before fading away.

**Megaville High School**

Chris and Dexter made it to class just in time before the bell rang, thanks to their ability to go through reflective objects and not worrying that their identities as Zodiac Knights have been discovered.

- "Class, I want you all to welcome three of our new students," the teacher said as the three girls walked up to the front of the class.

The first girl had long red hair pulled in a pony tail and was held up by a red ribbon and had pink colored eyes. She had a pink school uniform on and a red bow in the front.

Her sister had blond hair and blue eyes; she had it pulled up as two pig tails that were above her shoulders and had the same school uniform as her sisters but was the color blue.

And finally, the third girl had black hair, green eyes and wore the same uniform except it was colored green.

- "So why don't we start off with a little introduction," said the teacher. "Perhaps you can tell us something about yourself like your talents or hobbies maybe."

The green girl started first. "Well my name is Buttercup so learn it fast because I hate to repeat it again and things I like would be...video games, horror movies and fighting with a lot of violence!"

A few of the students looked bewildered but Chris just seemed happy with her response. Then it was the blue girl's turn.

- "My name is Bubbles. I like cute things and romantic stuff. Also if any of you love someone I would love to know and I won't tell anyone." she winked and that made a lot of boys and girls just randomly blush except for Chris and Dexter. Now it was the pink girl's turn.

- "My name is Blossom. I love to read and hope to become a teacher or a professor, like my Dad." everyone was silent and looking not interested, except for Dexter who looked completely took back by this and then the teacher asked them to sit down.

Blossom sat next to Dexter, Bubbles sat somewhere in the back and Buttercup was next to Chris. The teacher then said, "Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, my name is Miss Meryl and I'll be your teacher for this semester. The people who are next to you will show you around the school and I hope you like it here."

**Meanwhile, in the Majin Realm…**

The massive castle stood as ominous as ever, overlooking the Majin Realm. The blood-red sun floating behind it only helped to reinforce the fact that the people who dwelled in this place were NOT ones to trifle with.

The Majin Realm itself...was a mystery. It wasn't a paradise but it wasn't a wasteland either. Almost everywhere you walked you would find familiar creatures wandering about. Some small, some large, a couple that were truly nightmarish, and one or two...who were just weird.

The castle belonged to the supreme ruler of the Majin Clan and the creator of the Mazoku Race: Sauron Akuto the Mazoku King, and his four generals, The Phantom Lords.

Within the eerie halls, footsteps could be heard as a figure dressed all in black walked through the halls. On closer inspection, it turned out the black clothing was actually feathers, the figure was a bird...or more like a raven. She had a gorgeous body with an hourglass form; long legs ending in talon feet, her silky wings were wrapped around her body like a cloak. A plume of dark feathers formed a mane of hair and two ruby eyes stood atop her beak.

She approached the door to the meeting chamber, ornamented with the image of a horned demon head surrounded by a mane of energy and fire. The door opened as the bird woman walked in; there were three other beings present in the room.

In one corner of the room was a tall humanoid insect. Its skin was an eerie shade  
of green and over its body it wore a suit of forest green and dark green armor. Spikes covered its shoulders. Its arms were shaped like a mantis' arms but with blades folded back over the forearms. Its legs were covered in armor with curved blades protruding out the back heel. The chestplate had a Mantis head for its motif, making the thing even creepier. Its head too had a mantis motif with the face and the bug-like eyes and pincers for a mouth with curved antenna curving back.

The second one standing opposite he was a peculiar sight. He looked much like a goblin only taller and skinnier with the left side of his face covered over by a sheet of steel with an optical eye in place of a real one. In fact, his right hand and left leg were metallic. He was clad in a dark tunic with long boots that had spikes coming out of the toes; over this was a tattered black robe. Perched on his head was a weird hat with horns sticking out of it. His one real eye was yellow and slitted like a cat's. He seemed very interested in the book he was reading as he didn't even look up to acknowledge the new arrival.

And the last one was nothing too special, although the aura she gave off would make you feel uneasy even if you were a Majin. She was dressed in a long purple cloak secured to her by the gold orb on her neck and she had a hood tucked up to conceal her face, but one could make out traces of wrinkles through the shadows that shielded most of the hag's face. Clutched between her wrinkled hands was a glowing crystal orb. The woman was the only one out of the three to take notice of the new arrival.

- "Aah, Lilith," said the hag with the affection of an old granny. "I trust your subordinate has reported back with good news?"

The Raven Majin, revealed to be Lilith, sadly shook her head. "I'm afraid not, the Snake Majin's mate has reported back that he has been slain."

The bug-man almost burst out laughing. "Paff! Don't kid us, Lilith! How can two mere humans defeat us Majin? The most illustrious of all the Mazoku and we're far more superior to both humans and monsters in every way!"

The mechanical goblin snapped his book shut, his interest piqued by the news. "Well, we have not had contact with humans in over 1,000 years. It's only logical that they have evolved under their own power. Perhaps they have developed a way to slay our kind?"

The bug creature snarled. "I don't care if it's been 10,000 or 100,000 years! Humans are Humans! They will always be weak, useless and disgusting creatures!" He punched the wall in frustration, putting a fair-sized hole in it. "They all deserve to die just like those useless monsters we killed centuries ago!"

- "Enough Manterror," ordered the old woman. "At least allow Lilith to explain herself before you go off and do something stupid again!"

Manterror leaned against the wall and folded his arms, grumbling. Lilith nodded in thanks. "Thank you, Gehenna," She turned to address her fellow Majins. "As I said, the Snake Majin I sent to attack the Human World has been slain but it was not by human hands!"

This caught everyone by surprise. "It was by the Grifan Clan!" That's when another voice entered the room, a voice that all of them recalled. "Grifan Clan...Interesting..."

The four Phantom Lords turned towards the giant projection before them. "Mazoku King Sauron!" cried Lilith as she kneeled before her superior.

- "Phantom Lord Lilith!" came Sauron's voice. "Exactly what did you learn about these...warriors?" The Raven Majin rose her gaze. "The Majin caused massive panic and disorder in downtown but before any life energy could be gathered two Knights stood against him." She narrowed her eyes. "They called themselves the Zodiac Knights."

- "Zodiac Knights?" cried Sauron in shock.

- "Impossible!" blurted Manterror. "There is no possible way that those Knights could've survived before we were sealed away!"

The mecha-goblin offered. "Perhaps the Celestial Gods recreate the Zodiac Crystals and found a way for their essence to live on in case we ever attempted to invade the Human World again."

- "It would be a likely explanation," agreed Gehenna. "The Zodiac Knights were always known for their great wisdom and valor."

- "Zodiac Knights," growled Sauron. "Even after death. Even after all these millennia, you torment us still. Where is the mate of Scales?" The doors flew open as a creature similar to the Snake Majin known as Scales walked in. However, it had a more slender, hourglass shape and more feminine features, plus the scales appeared smoother than its twin.

- "Do you wish for revenge?" the female Majin nodded. "Then go, let your hatred become your strength. Kill those Knights and bring me their severed heads!" The eyes within the projection glowed to emphasize its point.

The Snake bowed. "For the sake of my fallen mate, and for the glory of the Great Majin Empire, I will not fail you, master!" She turned and left as quickly as she came.

The mechanical Majin opened his book again with a sigh. "A shame, really." The other Lords leered at him, he added. "I was hoping to study them, it's not often I find such fascinating creatures."

The Lords all facepalmed at this. Malthus was a little TOO obsessed with his toys sometimes; it was actually quite annoying.

-Lunch time-

The bell rang and Dexter and Chris were grabbing their stuff to have lunch at the cafeteria when Blossom came up and asked them. "Excuse me do you want to have lunch with me?"

Dexter looked shocked for a bit but didn't say anything. As soon as he locked his eyes on Blossom's pink eyes his cheeks suddenly felt a little warm. Chris saw this and smile a little, secretly. He knew that Dexter can be a little shy around girls so he decided to put his plan into action.

- "Sure we can," Chris said. "And since you and your sisters are new here so I think it would best if we get to know each other am I right, Dex?"

- "Y-yea, sure," Dexter stuttered.

**At Lunch**

Chris, Dexter, and Blossom made it to the lunch room and sat at a table to eat their lunch. As they all sat together, they are starting to get to know each other pretty well. Blossom began to tell her stories of her adventures with her sisters and told them that they were heroes back in their old town.

- "So have you battled countless villains in your old town?" Chris asked eating his Korean BBQ sandwich.

- "Of course we do," Blossom replied. "Because we're superheroes. But we weren't always heroes back in Townsville."

- "You weren't?" Dexter asked.

- "No we weren't," Blossom answered. "We were trained by our teachers when we were five. They called themselves the Zodiac Knights."

Dexter frown. He remembers what Chris had done four years ago. He recalled the time when Chris use his experimental time machine to go back in time to save his older sister. But instead they were transported to another town where they met the three girls and team up to battle Professor Protozoan and his monster, the Dread Dragon.

- "They put us in the right direction and help us how to use our powers for good," said Blossom. "We owe them our thanks for believing in us. If it wasn't for them we wouldn't be heroes like we are today."

Chris was about to say when he and Dexter heard a familiar ringing sound in their ears. Majin! The two realized.

- "What's wrong?" Blossom asked.

- "We have to go! It was nice chatting with you!" they then ran off towards the source of the ringing.

They made their way to the boys' bathroom where they checked to see if anyone was around before they both held out there Zodiac Decks at the mirrors, summoning their belts.

- "Zodiac Force, Dragon!"

- "Zodiac Force, Taurus!"

They snapped the decks to their belts as their armors encased them.

- "Ikuzo!" Draco said and ARMS nodded before the two of them jumped in. As they were jumping in, someone saw them at the last second. It was another student and he was 16. He has messy dark blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a blue jacket over his white shirt and matching blue slacks. He went to the mirror and dug into his pocket to pull out a rectangular case that was blue with a gold symbol of Pisces imprinted on it.

At the dojo, the female Snake Majin had somehow gotten into the area and began to attack the people inside. Already, several wither bodies lay on the ground after having their Life Energy sucked out by the Majin. The female Snake Majin grabbed one of the students by the collar of his shirt and hoisted him up in eye level.

- "Where is he?" the female Snake Majin demanded. "Where is the one known as Draco? Bring me the one who murdered my love!"

- "I don't know who you're talking about!" the boy student said, terrified.

- "Wrong answer!" she cried as she bit him on the neck as he wither and dies.

The female Majin gazed around for new targets when all of a sudden someone interrupted her meal.

- "Hyah!" shouted Draco.

- "Hup!" ARMS yelled.

The Snake Majin turned her head just in time to receive two punches to the jawbone, sending her flying and crashing into the wall.

- "Go, get out of here!" ARMS exclaimed. The remaining students didn't need to be told twice and made a break for it.

The Snake Majin got back her feet and she was glaring with dagger eyes at the red Knight.

- "YOU!" she cried. "You're the one who killed my mate!"

- "Oh, so you're that snake monster's girlfriend, eh?" Draco joked. "Hey Dex, do you think she's throwing a hissy fit at me?"

- "Do you always joke around at a time like this?" ARMS retorted.

Unfortunately his joke only made her enraged. "You dare speak to me that way! I am Serpentina, a Majin who will have her revenge and for that I gonna enjoy disemboweling you and your friend, murderer."

- "Bring it on, snake girl," Draco said as he did a challenging 'come here' gesture with his hand.

- "Overconfident fool!" Serpentina hissed at him with a long fork-like tongue as she charged at them. ARMS and Draco looked at each other and with a silent agreement the two evaded a swipe from her claw-tipped fingernails. They jumped backwards to avoid the pain of her tail whip and kick her from behind.

- "Sword Vent: Dragon Saber!"

- "Strike Vent: Power Gloves!"

Draco summoned forth his sword while ARMS' gauntlets materialized in his hands. Draco dashed at the Majin and start slashing away with his sword. ARMS hung back for a bit and when he found an opening he charged into the fray. The two Knights performed a combination attack on the Majin, severely injuring her with their punches and kicks. A double punch attack sent her tumbling along the ground.

- "Time to finish you off, snake girl!" Draco exclaimed as he and ARMS drew their cards and activate them.

- "Shoot Vent: Dragon Buster!"

- "Shoot Vent: Giga Cannons!"

Draco summoned forth his red bazooka-styled blaster with a dragon motif while a pair of shoulder mounted cannons attached themselves to ARMS' back. Just when they are about to fire, Serpentina morphed her lower body into a snake-like tail and lashed at the two Knights. Draco and ARMS didn't react fast enough and was knocked through the air and smashed through the wall, making a big hole.

Then she morphed into a giant snake and lunged at them, wrapping around their bodies, squeezing them.

- "This-s-s-s is the end of the line for you, Knights-s-s-s!" Serpentina sneered, savoring the moment of her victory. "You will make a fine meal for me...you and your succulent little human friend."

Draco spoke. "Oh yea, well you need a breath mint because your breath s-s-s-stinks!" The Majin spat out a blot of acid in disgust as she squeezed them tighter. "All the more reason for me to kill you. And then move on to the rest of this worthless town."

- "Get away from my Knight!"

She turned her head around and once again received a punch to the jawbone, changing her back to her true form.

As the Knights gasping for air from the squeeze, they looked up to see who punched the snake monster.

It was the three girls from their class. Buttercup and Blossom helped them up. "Are you okay?" Buttercup asked worryingly.

- "We're fine," Draco assured her. "Thanks for the help, though."

- "Looks like you could use some help," Blossom said.

- "We'd appreciate it," said ARMS.

Serpentina stood up and growled. "Who do you think you are interfering with my vengeance?"

Three of the girls knew what they had to do as Blossom went first.

- "In Townsville, we fight crime and the forces of evil."

Buttercup was next. "We kick butt and beat every monsters and super villains who ever dares to harm our home."

- "Best of all, we save the day because we're…" Bubbles paused.

- _**"The Powerpuff Girls!"**_ the three girls said.

- "Powerpuff Girls?" Serpentina said. "Never heard of you and I never will again once I'm done with you and those Knights."

But then suddenly out of nowhere, something rushed and attacked her. It was a large blue hammerhead shark.

The two Knights were shocked. It was a Zodiac Beast. Not only that, they looked down at their Z-Crystals on their belt buckle and saw that they were glowing.

- "What's going on?" Blossom asked. "Why are your belts glowing?"

- "You see, when our crystals glowed it signifies that…"

Draco finished for the Taurus Knight. "A Zodiac Knight is nearby."

- "That is correct," a new voice said.

The Knights and the Powerpuffs looked to see who it was. It was a blue Zodiac Knight.

His armor was blue and white with fins sticking out of the shoulder guards and boots. His Zodiac symbol was inside a golden circle planted in the middle of his chestplate. There were gold extensions sticking out of the four corners of it. His helmet had fins flanking it and a fin at the top. There was also a Y-shaped visor which he could see through. He was also wearing an armguard that was shaped like a hammerhead shark.

- "Zodiac Knight Jawz," the new knight said as he makes his entrance. As soon as he walked up to them, his visor glowed for a second and said, "I foresee," he began, "that the six of us will achieve victory if we work together."

- "How do you know?" Draco asked curiously. "Are you psychic?"

- "My Zodiac Power is foresight," the Shark Knight explained. "It allows me to see into the future."

- "AWESOME!" Draco said excitedly. "Hey, can you read my future of being how awesome I am?"

- "Draco focus!" ARMS exclaimed. "We got a job to do, remember?"

- "Alright, Fearless Leader, I get it," Draco whined out, as he and the other Knights drew their cards before activating them.

- "Shoot Vent: Dragon Buster!"

- "Shoot Vent: Giga Cannons!"

- "Copy Vent: Copy Dragon Buster!"

Draco summoned forth his Dragon Buster as Jawz created a copy of it with his Copy Vent card while ARMS' cannons attached to his back. After Serpentina finally get the giant hammerhead shark off her, she didn't notice that the Knights fired their weapons at her as three shots combined into a ball of fiery energy blasts. The monster was hit and fell back.

- "Time for the grand finale!" Draco said as he was about drew his Final Vent card when Jawz held out his hand, stopping him.

- "Let me handle this," Jawz spoke. "I have also foreseen that I'll be the one who will deal the final blow."

Usually Draco was the one who wanted to deal the final blow on the Majins, but since Jawz was the new guy he decided to let him do it and see what kind of special attack he should use against the female Snake Majin.

- "Sword Vent: Shark Saber! Final Vent: Hammerhead Surge!"

Jawz had activated two cards as he summoned his thin double edged blue sword with a shark-like hilt and his Zodiac Beast. The hammerhead flew up behind him as he jumped up to land on its back like a surfboard. As the snake monster was struggling to get back up, Jawz swung his blade, cutting right through the Majin, she froze in place as a look of realization came upon her, and Death had come. Jawz jumped back to the ground and looked over his shoulder. "Rest in Peace."

The Majin then felt her strength leave her, but she smiled slightly. "My love...I'm coming..." And with that, she fell back, exploded in flames.

With the fight done, the two Zodiac Knights were about to walked up to this new Knight to get some answers when Buttercup rammed into Draco and gave him a tight bear hug. "Oh Draco, it's been 10 years since we last met and I miss so much that I want to hug you!"

- "Yea, that's nice. BC, you know there's a difference between hugging and wrestling right? Choking, not breathing!" Draco gasped as Buttercup let go.

- "Sorry about that." She looked into his face and blushed. "So uh…could you do me a favor by removing that mouthplate of yours?"

- "Okay." It sounded like a simple request as he pressed a button on his belt and the mouthplate opened to reveal his mouth.

- "Now what?"

- "This." Buttercup grabbed him by the neck and pulled him towards her. Or more specifically, her lips.

Draco eyes widened with shock. He was surprised when he felt his lips on hers. After a few minutes, they broke apart. He looked at her questionably, "BC…Why?"

- "Well," she sighed. "It was since we first met 10 years ago back when you beat me in a fight. You trained me on being the toughest fighter and treating me like not only a girl, but also as one of the guys. To be honest, seeing you again made me happy because…" she hesitated as her face turned red.

- "Because what?" Draco asked.

- "BECAUSE I COULDN'T HELP BUT BECOME SMITTEN WITH YOU OKAY!" she cried.

Draco was in shocked. "Did she…?" Draco asked making the girls nod. "AHH!"

The top of Draco's head exploded as fireworks came out and the words "FIRST KISS" appeared making Draco fainted as ARMS sighed and facepalmed his helmet.

- "It seems that the Dragon Knight has been defeated by a single kiss," Jawz said, amused as he approached the two Knights.

- "You have no idea," ARMS said as he helped Draco up by his shoulder. "So who send you here?"

- "You'll find out soon enough," Jawz replied cooly. He then turned and walked away.

ARMS turned to the girls and said, "We gotta go. It's been nice seeing you again girls."

**The next day**

- "So you're telling me that you don't remember what happened yesterday, especially the kiss?" Dexter questioned incredulously. After Chris regained consciousness, Dexter had to drag him to Tatsumi Manor after school.

- "Sorry, but I sometimes forget when I'm passed out," Chris replied. It seemed he had forgotten all about it, but Dexter hadn't. In fact, sometimes he can be a bit dense when it comes to romance and Dexter couldn't figure out his secrets on how he gets girls without even trying, despite being a boy genius.

- "I don't get why you have to carry a lot of books?"

- "I'm a boy genius, remember?" Dexter reminded. "I have to study so I could pass for my science class."

- "Boring!" Chris exclaimed. "Look Dex, you may be a boy genius, but you're still human. Sooner or later, you will meet a beautiful girl who is smarter, fun loving, kind and the sweetest girl your age. And I predict that you will bump into her right about now."

**BUMP!**

Chris had spoken too soon when Dexter bumped into a familiar red head girl. It was Blossom.

- "Dexter, I'm sorry!" Blossom apologized as she picked up his glasses from the ground. "I should have looked where I was going. I'm really sorry!"

- "It's nothing," Dexter said to Blossom. "I'm okay."

Blossom was about to give Dexter his glasses when she found herself looking into his beautiful blue eyes. A small hint of red came over her face as she gazed into Dexter's eyes. His eyes… she thought. They're so…beautiful. She brought herself out of it and gave him his glasses, but the blush was still on her face.

Once they were on he looked at Blossom who now had a shocked look on her face. "Are you okay?"

- "Um… you have a smudge on your glasses," Blossom explained.

- "Really? Okay," Dexter spoke as he took the glasses off to wipe them with his shirt.

- HE'S SO HANDSOME! Blossom's brain exploded by looking at his face.

- "Huh? Are you sure you're okay?" Dexter asked as he put his glasses back on his face.

- "Yeah, I-I'm fine really!" Blossom said. "Here let me help you with your books."

Chris watched and couldn't help but smile. It looks like the Taurus Knight had finally found his princess and he had hope that Dexter would finally found happiness.

Disclaimer: The Zodiac Knight Draco and the PPGD belongs to Chrome and Bleedman. But Chris, Amy, and the rest of the other characters like the Celestial Gods of the Grifan Clan and the Majin Clan belongs to me.


	2. Mandark's Revenge

**Zodiac Knight Draco**

**Episode 2: Mandark's Revenge**

High in the sky unable to be seen to the human eye, a strange red ship flew over the city and inside was as intimidating as the outside.

- "Sir, we have located Dexter!" A robot confirmed. "Shall we engage?"

- "No, not yet. Just show him to me." A mysterious teen boy spoke from his command throne on the ship as he saw Dexter and Blossom on the screen. "Yeees, yeees so Dexter you think you can escape from me, I don't think so… hmm… I see that my arch rival has found himself a female company. How touching, this is the perfect opportunity for me to have my revenge." In his hand was a rectangular orange case with a gold symbol of the Capricorn. The teen boy clutched it tightly as he looked at it. "Dexter! I will make you suffer for what you done, for what I've been through, and for the pain that I have experienced for so long. You will pay for your crimes, Dexter. This I swear and your little flower will be the bait. But first, I will have to eliminate your guardian. AH HA HA, AH HA HA HA HA… AH HA HA, AH HA HA HA HA!"

**Megaville High School**

Dexter and Chris were in science class as their final period. It was Dexter's favorite subject since he already knew his chemistry while Chris on the hand was ready to fall asleep. In Chris' case it was because he was bored and had a short attention span for this class. Dexter must be vigilant and would always have to wake him up every time he falls asleep. Knowing him, he always slacked off almost every class they had.

- "So you want to hang out at the mall after school?" Chris asked.

- "I wish I could, but I can't. I'm helping Blossom on her homework for her physics class at the library after school," Dexter replied as he continued mixing the chemicals.

- "You mean dating with your girlfriend?" Chris teased slyly.

- "WHAT?" Dexter yelled as he accidentally mixed the wrong chemicals making a cloud of smoke. "She's not my girlfriend, Chris. She's a girl who's a friend and it's not a date. It's a study date!"

- "Whatever you say, lover boy!" Chris said, smiling. It's been a week since the Powerpuff Girls had transferred to their school and he was happy that Dexter had found a certain red hair girl who had the same interests as him. And that girl's name was Blossom. He also caught him hanging out with her and eventually started to have feelings for her.

**After school**

Chris was by himself walking to the mall. Dexter already packed his things and left the classroom early to help Blossom on her homework. Knowing Chris, he wanted to see how cozy they are together at the library but Dexter told him that it's not nice to spy on them.

Suddenly, an ear piercing scream reached his ears and quickly tensed up. His senses were sharper because he has a strong sense of hearing inherited from his mother. Chris knew what he had to do. Acting quickly, he ran into the alley where no one was looking and he thrust his Zodiac Deck as his belt faded into existence around his waist.

- "Zodiac Force, Dragon!" Chris called and then he snapped the deck case to his belt. The crystal in the buckle lit up before he was enveloped in light. When it dimmed, Chris was donned in his Zodiac Knight armor.

He went out of the alley and dashed to the area where the sound was only to meet what looked like an army of robots led by a Zodiac Knight. His armor was orange in color with a black visor and mouthpiece with a Capricorn symbol on his chestplate. His appearance was blocky and had small horn protrusions on top of his helmet. There were terrified people running away from the robot army.

- "Hold it right there!" Draco shouted, as he got into fighting stance. "I don't know who you are, but your reign of terror is over!"

The mysterious Knight laughed evilly. "Don't tell me you forgotten about me already. I know you and Dexter are the heroes of this town so I came by to visit my old rival so that we could settle this once and for all. Not after what happened to Dee Dee."

Draco was shocked. He hadn't told anyone about what happened that day, six years ago. Only he and his family knew about Dexter's tragic past. Especially Dexter.

- "Mandark?"

He beamed, "Bingo! Took you long enough to remember. And now, I must eliminate you before I get my revenge on Dexter. But first, I want to introduce myself in this form. Call me Zodiac Knight Striker. Robots attack!"

Striker snapped his fingers and his robot army attacked. Draco charged in, preparing for the fight of his life.

**Megaville Library**

- "Well, that should do it," said Dexter as he and Blossom gather their things and put them in their bags.

- "Thanks for helping me on my homework, Dexter," Blossom said as she looked at his face. Ever since she first laid eyes on him, she always thought about him and for some reason she was attracted to him. The soft orange hair, deep ocean blue eyes hidden behind flat blue glasses, the fact that although they looked the same height, Dexter was actually a few good inches taller than her. She could admit, he was different, in every way possible.

Dexter on the hand, had never felt like this before about anyone. He shared with her many likes and dislikes that, at times, unnerved the boy genius. She liked comics as much as him, especially those focusing on the Justice Friends, she liked to be the leader much like him, and she was quite intelligent, though nowhere near as much as him but that was understandable. He's a boy genius after all. She liked to study all kinds of scientific texts as much as he did, and she read the occasional story book like he did.

Just when they're heading out of the library, a dark blonde boy was blocking their path. Walking slowly towards the couple, Dexter had notice that his eyes were glowing. To Dexter, glowing eyes were always a bad thing.

- "Who are you?"

- "My name is Cody," the boy spoke up. "I had foreseen your arrival. I am glad of it."

- "Huh?" Dexter blinked. "What do you mean?"

- "You're friend is fighting against an old enemy from your past," Cody continued to explained. "I advise you should help him because I don't think he could hold those robots off much longer on his own."

Dexter had a horrified look on his face. If the guy was telling the truth then Chris was in danger.

- "What is it, Dexter?" Blossom asked with worry.

- "It's nothing," Dexter said. "I better get going. My friend might be picking fights with bullies again after school." He left the library with Cody following him, leaving Blossom to worry as she knew he's hiding something and decided to follow them.

Draco destroys the 100th robot with his Dragon Saber that he had called forth with his Sword Vent card. He was panting slightly, indicating that he had been fighting for a while. "Is that all you got?"

- "I must say I'm impressed that you destroyed half of my army single handedly on your own, Dragon Knight," Striker complimented. "But my robots had made you exhausted, making you vulnerable to fight back."

- "I may be down, but I'm not out," Draco said as he took a moment to catch his breath. "Besides, do you always let your robots do your dirty work, Susan?"

Striker was fazed at this as he clutched his fist tightly and glared at him. "Don't you ever call me that again!" Striker had abandoned his real name years ago so that no one would ever laugh at him again. And yet, this Knight got the nerve to say his name in public. "Do you have any idea who you're messing with? I am Mandark the world's most–"

- "Heartless murderer in the world…it's your own fault that my friend's sister was killed because of your stupid rivalry!"

Striker became angrier at what Draco had said to him. He drew a card from his Zodiac Deck that has a picture of a drill on it before throwing it into the panel on his left shoulder guard.

- "Strike Vent: Capricorn Drill!" A large orange drill mounted on Striker's right arm as he's ready to fight the Dragon Knight. "Dragon Knight, I'm gonna make you pay for what you said to me and for that I will end your life!"

He charged at Draco when all of a sudden several gunshots bombarded his chest, sending him flying and landed in front of his robot army.

- "Dexter…" Draco whispered and turned his head to spot a green figure running towards him. It was ARMS. He, of course, was not alone as Jawz was right behind him.

- "You okay?" ARMS asked as he helped Draco up to his feet.

- "I'm fine," Draco replied.

Looking over, they saw Striker getting back to his feet. "Well hello Dexter, it's been awhile, hasn't it?"

- "Mandark," ARMS identified in his voice. There was hatred in his voice. "What are you up to?"

- "Isn't it obvious?" Striker questioned. "I'm here to avenge my Dee Dee by destroying you and your guardian! By the code of the Zodiac Knights, I, Zodiac Knight Striker, challenge you and your friend to a Zodiac Duel two on two! Meet me in the abandoned warehouse at the Megaville pier at midnight."

Draco looked suspicious. "What do you mean two on two?"

- "Well since you had outnumbered me two to one I decided to bring my personal bodyguard to even the odds. And to make things interesting." He snapped his fingers once again.

- "AHH! Let me go!"

The three Knights looked from behind and saw Blossom was being held by Mandark's robots.

- "BLOSSOM!" ARMS screamed at her as he then turned to Striker. "Let her go Mandark! She has nothing to do with this!"

- "Oh, don't play dumb with me," Striker explained with an evil tone. "I've been studying you and your friend for months and I already found out about your relationship with this girl. Obviously you had feelings for her."

- "Well at least my friend here isn't a stalker since you don't have the guts to tell Dee Dee how you feel about her!" Draco muttered in a sarcastic tone.

- "I heard that!" Striker yelled. "Just meet me at the pier at midnight and don't be late because if you do, then she'll be my new lab rat for my experiment!" Then a bright light came forth and made the three Knights shield their eyes and once the light was gone so was Mandark and his robots along with Blossom.

- "Blossom…" ARMS muttered in a worried tone.

- "So are you saying that Mandark's now a Zodiac Knight and has returned to have his revenge against Dexter?" Amy remarked after listening to Chris' explanation. The three young boys were all in Tatsumi Manor. Dexter went to his room to think of a plan to save Blossom while Cody introduced himself to Chris and told him that the Greek Celestial God Leo had sent him to be their new teammate. Chris was shocked at first, but he quickly accepted Cody with open arms and was excited to have a third member of their team.

- "Hai," Chris nodded. "He wants us to meet him at the pier at midnight to settle this battle once and for all."

Both Chris and Dexter knew Mandark for a long time before they became the Zodiac Knights.

While Dexter was formulating a plan in his room, he still remembered the lost of his precious sister like it was only yesterday. It was six years ago when it happened.

_Flashback, 6 years ago…_

_Metal creaked and groaned around Dexter as he dodged the laser blasts of the robots. Behind them, Mandark, Dexter's most hated rival, laughed._

_- "This time I will finally destroy your laboratory, Dexter. I will not leave this night until I have finally incinerated all of your inventions and prove to the world that I, Mandark, am the greatest scientific genius of all! Ha ha ha, hahahahaha!"_

_Breathing heavily, Dexter took a defiant stance against his rival and shouted, "Bring it on, Mandark!"_

_Mandark smiled evilly and ordered the robots to attack. They moved in and began to fire._

_- "Yeah? You want some of this?" Dexter shouted at the robots as he fired his pistol at them, destroying three in succession._

_- "Is that all you got?" Dexter taunted Mandark. Unbeknownst to Dexter, a robot had snuck up behind him and was about to fire. Mandark looked at the robot for just a second and laughed again._

_Dexter caught the imperceptible glance. At that same moment, he heard Dee Dee crying out, "Dexter! Look out!"_

_He turned around quickly and saw Dee Dee jumped in the way as_ _the laser was fired; taking the hit for him._

_- "Dee Dee!" Dexter screamed in horror._

Since then he promised himself that he would protect Blossom and never let her shared the same fate as his sister did six years ago.

- "I think this plan is gonna work," Dexter smiled as he finished his plan.

- "No plan ever survived contact with the enemy. It is how you reacted to the unexpected that would determine you and your team succeeded."

Dexter spun around to see Kiba Tatsumi as he stepped into the room. The man was a Japanese scholar in his late 30s and even though he had short black hair and green eyes, he looked different from his son. He wore glasses and a red jacket over his black shirt with blue jeans. Kiba was also the one who took him in and put him under his wings as he trained him to make him not only a Zodiac Knights, but a great leader for his team.

- "Sensei, do you think I'm ready for this?" Dexter asked. "Am I ready to take this responsibility?"

- "Dexter, I made you leader for a reason," said Kiba. "But that is for you to discover on your own."

- "But what if something goes wrong and what if I failed to save Blossom?"

- "Failure is a possibility that every leader must face, Dexter," Kiba explained. "Remember you are not alone. Chris is counting on you and he always had your back since fourth grade. Now go and save your friend."

- "Yes, Sensei," Dexter nodded.

Night had fallen and the moon was high over the city. It was almost midnight as Striker was waiting in the abandoned warehouse. Standing next to him was a cloaked figure who was clearly bored.

- "Striker, when will these Knights be here?" the cloaked figure asked impatiently, clearly bored out of his mind.

- "Soon, very soon," Striker said simply. "This shall be the perfect place for Dexter's demise and his dimwitted guardian too." Behind them, Blossom was tied to a chair and gagged, so that she wouldn't escape or scream. She tried to break free but the ropes are super strong to escape. He went over to her and removed the gag.

- "Why are you doing this?" Blossom asked.

- "It's simple my dear," Striker answered. "To have my revenge! It's his fault I'm like this and the death of my precious Dee Dee!"

Blossom was curious so she asked, "Who is Dee Dee?"

- "So do you want to know the whole history about this?"

- "Yes," she replied.

Striker began to tell the story, "Very well...It all started 6 years ago on a Saturday night-"

_Flashback, 6 years ago…_

_- "Mandark! Prepare to be defeated!" Dexter said shooting his laser gun at Mandark's robots._

_- "Very unlikely Dexter! I will destroy your lab, be known as the world's greatest genius and finally win a date with Dee Dee, the most cutest girl! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Mandark laughed evilly._

_- "Ya right you sick-o! Eat laser!" Dexter yelled back still shooting Mandark's robots unaware of the attack bot behind him charging its laser getting ready to fire._

_- "Ummm Dexter...Mom said..." Dee Dee looked around her brother's lab to see it's a mess. There were scorch marks, broken glass, tables and more over her brother's lab and then she saw Dexter fighting Mandark unaware of the robot behind him._

_- "Dexter! Look out!" Dee Dee jumped in the way as the laser was fired. Taking the hit in her gut, Dexter looked behind him as his older sister fell to the ground._

_- "Dee Dee...Robot's retreat!" Mandark said running away from the nightmare that took place._

_Dexter fell to his knees and placed his sister's head on his knees and said, "Dee Dee...Why?"_

_Dee Dee replied, "Because...you're my brother…and will always be my brother...and Dexter?" Dee Dee asked in a choked up voice._

_- "Yes Dee Dee?" Dexter replied, tears rolling down his face._

_- "Keep a promise for me..."Dee Dee said._

_- "Anything!" Dexter said as if in hope she would not die._

_- "Okay you must not bring me back...no matter what...nothing, because if it's my time then it's my time...go-good bye De-Dexter..." said Dee Dee as her eyes shut and heart stopped._

_- "Dee Dee? Dee Dee! Computer I need medic bots now! Computer!" Dexter yelled crying non-stop._

- "And that's how I blame Dexter for what he had done to my beloved!" Striker finished.

- "Why are you blaming Dexter! It's your fault-"

She was cut off by Striker when he slapped her. "It's not my fault! If Dexter never lived the world would be better off! His family! You! His sister Dee Dee! And me so don't you dare say it's my fault you little-"

Suddenly, from a nearby mirror, two Knightriders appeared. They dropped to the ground and skidded to a halt. Draco and ARMS got out and looked at Striker with hate and disgust. Blossom's eyes widened as she called out to the green one.

- "ARMS!" she said.

- "Blossom!" ARMS looked up at Striker and snarled. He pulled out his Giga Blaster to shoot him. But the cloaked figure beat him to the punch as he punched the two Knights in the stomachs, sending them flying into some nearby crates.

- "Ow, what just hit us?" Draco groaned.

- "I see that you met my personal bodyguard," Striker smirked. "When I say it's going to be a two on two Zodiac Duel I always kept my word. Why don't you take off your cloak so that they could see what you look like?"

- "With pleasure." The figure unclasped his cloak and it fell to the ground. ARMS and Draco looked wide-eyed at the figure. It was another Zodiac Knight.

This new Knight wore silver armor with blocky shoulder guards, gauntlets and boots. His helmet fully covered his head and face and was designed after a bull, complete with a pair of big red horns.

- "We may be a little more trouble than I thought," Draco said as he and ARMS got back up onto their feet.

- "Zodiac Knights, so hello to my personal bodyguard, Toros," Striker introduced.

- "Enough, talk is cheap!" Toros said loudly as he cracked his knuckles. "Let's do this!"

- "So it really is a two on two duel then?" ARMS asked. "So be it. We accept your challenge by the code of the Zodiac Knights!"

- "Let's do it," Draco added.

- "DUEL!" all four Zodiac Knights shouted out.

Meanwhile, Otto was at the Professor's house, the home of the Powerpuff Girls. He got a call from Dexter and asked him a favor. He told him to go to Blossom's place to tell her sisters that they're working on a project. But the only thing that scares Otto the most was that he might get killed by the a short tempered tomboyish girl Buttercup. It wasn't that he's afraid of her; he was just worried that she might tear him apart.

Otto took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door was opened and it was Buttercup. Although he thought it would be Bubbles since she's a nice girl, but unfortunately for him it had to be the tomboy.

- "H-hi Bu-Buttercup...ummmm, Dexter and Blossom wanted me to-to tell you that they are working on-on a project together and that she'll be spending the night at Chris' house and not to worry..." he said shaking uncontrollably.

- "Are they alone?" Buttercup asked in a dark voice.

Only one word came out of his mouth. "What?"

- "Are you stupid?! I asked are they alone!" Buttercup shouted ready to rip him to pieces.

He replied, "Yes..." Wrong answer.

- "Take me to see them now or I'll find a nice grave for you!" she yelled as if a black aura was around her.

Toros charged at Draco, head first. Draco stood stationary, before shooting his arms out and grabbing Toros by the horns of the helmet.

- "When taking down a bull, take it by the horns!" Draco struggled against Toros' strength.

Toros snorted and flipped his head up, throwing Draco off. Or, at least that was his plan. Draco maintained a strong grip on Toros' horns and wouldn't let go.

- "LET GO!" Toros continued to swing Draco around, "GET OFF!"

- "NO WAY JOSE!" Draco shot back, holding on for dear life.

- "Very well," Toros sneered and then slammed Draco repeatedly onto the hard ground over and over again.

- Maybe grabbing onto his horns wasn't a good idea, Draco thought as Toros continued to thrash him around.

Toros opted from slamming Draco on the ground to spinning Draco around. Toros started to spin in circles, taking the Dragon Knight along for the ride.

- "Geeeeetttttttiiiiiiiinnnnnnn gggggggg diiiiizzzzzzzyyyyyyyy!" Draco shouted out as he was being spun around like his dirty laundry in the washer.

- "Round and round and away he goes, where he stops!" Toros chanted, "Only El Toro knows!" Toros continued to spin them both around.

- "Heeeeeyyyyyy! Stooooooooppppppp iiiiiiiitttttttttttttt!" Draco shouted out, probably close to losing his lunch.

- "Very well!" Toros then suddenly halted and threw Draco, who had lost his grip, off and into the barrier. He bounced off the barrier and fell flat on the ground, face first. His green eyes spun under his helmet as cute mini white wolves started encircling his head. "Ow…" he groaned before standing up and shaking the dizziness away. "What a ride."

- "And there's more where that came from!" Toros had drawn a card and threw it into the panel of his right shoulder guard, activating it, "Strike Vent: Minotaur Hammer!" A large gauntlet in the shape of an Ox's head formed on Toros' right arm. The gauntlet itself looked menacing, with large, sharp, red horns, pointed forwards menacingly. He charged at Draco as he thrust his Minotaur Hammer. "This is where it all ends, Dragon Knight! Say your prayers!"

- "Not today, Cow Man! Dragon Saber!" Draco shouted as he slammed a card into his Dragon Visor. Just in time he blocked Toro's gauntlet with his sword then executed a roundhouse kick into his midsection. He then stabbed his sword into his chest, sending him staggering back.

ARMS ducked under Striker's Capricorn Drill and jabbed him in the stomach with his Power Gloves, causing him to double over. At that instant, ARMS swung his leg up and kicked him in the face and sending him staggering back in pain. The green mechanical Knight then went into a reverse roundhouse but his opponent had blocked his attack with his Capricorn Club. Of course ARMS then leapt up and used his other foot to kick him in the chest before shooting him with his Giga Blaster on the chest.

Blossom prayed for ARMS and Draco's victory as she watched them fight the two evil Knights. She then felt someone untying her and saw Jawz undoing the ropes. The blue Knight placed a finger against his helmet to keep Blossom quiet.

Meanwhile, Striker and Toros weren't faring quite well. Gun shooting and sword slashes caused sparks to fly off their armors as the two Knights of Megaville were dealing massive damage on them.

- _He's stronger than I thought. Faster too! _Striker thought, _there_ _must be a way to beat him._ Then an idea struck him. "Toros, break the barrier!"

- "With pleasure!" Toros dug his fingers into the ground and cracks started to form. He then, in a great feat of strength, pulled out a large stone boulder in the size of a car.

- "Yipe!" the Knights yelped, a large exclamation mark appearing above their head.

- "Think fast!" Toros shouted, throwing the hard stone boulder at them. Luckily ARMS and Draco dodged that but the boulder had smashed into the barrier and shattering it, like glass.

Striker ran towards his target but as soon as he raised his drill, he received two kicks to the head, knocking him to the ground.

- "Who dares?" he demanded, enraged that his attacked had been interrupted. Then out of the shadows was Jawz and Blossom, who had been untied. His eyes were widened with shock behind his helmet. "But how?"

- "Jawz's foresight ability," Draco proudly replied. "We already know you're going to do something despicable if you lose so while we kept you busy, Jawz here had untied Blossom when you are not looking. Thanks to him, she is now safe from your evil clutches."

Striker growled.

- "Mandark!" Toros yelled, "I suggest a retreat!"

Striker hated to flee but he and Toros were outnumbered four to two. He had to lived to fight another day. Not only that, they had used up too much energy taking down both ARMS and Draco. He noticed that their armor were cracked and broken in some places. He turned to ARMS and pointed a finger at him.

- "This isn't over Dexter, I SHALL RETURN! That's a promise!" said Striker as he and Toros disappeared into a nearby mirror.

- "And I'll be waiting," ARMS said cooly. He then remembered. "Oh, Blossom." He walked over to Blossom. "Are you okay?"

- "I'm fine," she answered. She looked into his visor and suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck in appreciation. His face turned red under his helmet as she whispered. "Thank you for saving me, Dexter."

ARMS was shocked. "What? How do you know it was me?"

- "I saw you transformed while I was following you," Blossom explained. "So that must mean you and Chris were the same Knights me and my sisters had met 10 years ago?"

ARMS exchanged looks with Draco. Not only did she saw his armored form but she also knew their secret identities as well. "Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you. Please don't tell anyone."

- "Don't worry, I promise," Blossom assured him. "Besides we all have secrets. Especially superheroes."

- "Thanks Blossom," ARMS smiled, of course you couldn't see his smile because his helmet was covering his whole head. "Now that it's over, we should get back before Buttercup starting to get really suspicious."

- "Guess you're right." Blossom couldn't help but giggle a little.

Striker and Toros walked through the dirty sewers of Megaville. They were limping and staggering with each step. Immense pain coursed through their armored bodies.

- "DARGH! Curse you Dexter!" Mandark ranted. "I'll get you yet! Someday, you and those Zodiac Knights will pay."

- "It seems we both have common enemies." A voice called making Striker and Toros turned their heads to the direction of the voice. There was a large figure of a man in front of them. There was not much light in the sewers, but there was enough to see the man's face. He has short purple hair and red eye with a black eye patch on his right eye.

Striker's face turned deadly paled behind his mask. "I know you! You're Professor Protozoan! I thought you were destroyed 10 years ago."

- "Reports of my demise were greatly premature," the man said coldly. "But I would prefer you called me Shockblast from now on.

- "I could live with that," Striker said, trying not to shiver. This man was known as the Dark Scientist because of his twisted experiments back in Russia. He was so intimidating that he would bring people to their knees in fear without efforts. Even Striker. "So what do you want?"

- "I want to make a deal with you," Shockblast offered. "I find your ambition to be impressively logical. But we have the same obstacles in the way."

- "You mean the Zodiac Knights?"

- "I have been observing your fight with ARMS and Draco. I know you hate them as much as I do." Shockblast said. "If we join forces, we can achieve our goal. So do we have a deal?"

Striker thought for awhile. "I believe we do." The two shook each other's hands. Now that Striker team up with world's most super evil genius, he will have plan his revenge not just Dexter but the Knights as well.

- "Mandark…" Toros said worriedly.

**Later back at the Manor**

Blossom and ARMS came tumbling out of the mirror as his armor shattered away. They tumbled to a sudden stop against the floor, dazed. Dexter slowly got up a little and realized, to his surprise and embarrassment, he was on top of Blossom. He blushed a little, and she did too, vice versa.

At that moment the door shot opened as Buttercup, Bubbles, and Otto came in to see it.

- "I KNEW IT!" Buttercup growled as he saw Dexter on top of her sister, thinking that he was taking advantage of her. "GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" The intense anger and protectiveness of her sister instantly charged at him, ready to punch Dexter in the face. "What the…"

Just then Draco came out of the mirror and grabbed her fist and then flicked her forehead. "Hey what's the big idea trying to hit a citizen?" Draco chided. "You're supposed to protect the people not beating them up for any reasons!"

Buttercup knew she had upset Draco. She immediately lowers her head in shame and hugged him. "I'm sorry."

Otto and Bubbles were amazed by this. Especially Blossom. This was the first time that Buttercup has ever shown her softer side.

Draco hugged her back and already forgave her for her action as they left the room. Draco turned his head around and secretly gave Dexter a thumb up behind his back before closing the door behind them.

- "Wow, your friend is really a womanizer," Blossom commented. "Does this happen a lot?"

- "Many times," Dexter chuckled. "Not even a boy genius like me can't figure out his secrets? It's an ability that only the first born son of the Tatsumi family can mastered. Can you imagine that girls will flock over him like he's some kind of movie star?"

They both just thought of that and laughed at that. They were safe and they were happy and nothing could ruin it… however tomorrow will be another day!


End file.
